


uninteresting predictable high school au

by knameless



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, High School AU, M/M, Miscommunication, Not!Fic, edgy kids hang out in the graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knameless/pseuds/knameless
Summary: gerard: i thought you were straightfrank: how dare you





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I had this dream about a highschool au but I woke up right at a sad part and I didn't get to dream out the ending??? wtf brain u piece of shit  
> so like as soon as I woke up I was like "gotta think of a happy ending for this"  
> I mean, keep in mind this is…. only loosely based off of the original dream…. the original dream had a lot more camels in it…….

Gerard has a crush on his best friend Frank. this shit has been going on for YEARS he thinks, probably since they were both in eighth grade (they're seniors now), but it's never really been so bad as it is now. 

he used to think it would just fade away on its own but now, with the way that every brush of Frank's fingers on his arm makes Gerard's brain go "FRANKFRANKFRANKFRANKFRANK", he's not so sure. 

he really, REALLY wants to date Frank!! and kiss him!! and maybe (maybe) suck his dick!! and maybe (MAYBE) Frankie would suck Gerard's dick back!! and then they could bask in the afterglow and share a post-coital cigarette and listen to the smashing pumpkins and it would be AWESOME and whoops Gerard's brain is kinda running away with him again. it tends to do that.

anyway, FINALLY, after many shower-crying sessions and Frank-fueled benders and some soul-searching with the help of Gerard’s totally cool little brother (dick-sucking urges omitted for Mikey's sanity) Gerard decides he's gonna do it. he’s gonna ask Frankie out. there's a cemetery like a block away from their school, Gerard can just whisk Frank over there after school ends and confess his big gay (bi? labels are weird) crush and Frankie will hopefully confess his own and they can make out among the gravestones and it'll be AWESOME!! 

except Frankie isn't at school tomorrow. 

Gerard mopes his way all through periods 1-4 (even more than he usually does), feeling a lot like The World Hates Gerard (Gerard Specifically). but he has no idea what’s waiting for him at lunchtime.

he gets his mashed potatoes and his carton of chocolate milk as tragically as is humanly possible, and and sits down at his usual table with characteristic gloom.

"hey Gerard," Ray beams from across the table, "didja hear Frankie's got a girl?" 

"what," Gerard says in a very small voice. 

"yeah, that's why he isn't here today! he's skipping class to hang out with her, supposedly he’s taking her to this music festival." Ray waggles his eyebrows. "apparently she's really hot. Frank’s a sly dog, keeping her secret from us."

Gerard is crushed, too miserable even to make fun of Ray for seriously using the phrase “sly dog”. if he felt bad before, he feels about a million times worse. like, black-hole-destroying-the-galaxy worse. 

he can only take one more period of hearing whispers about Frank Iero's mysterious hot new girlfriend and how they're probably making out in a mosh pit right now, GOD, so he skips class and goes to sit on the wall in the graveyard and just chainsmokes and cries, big ugly heaving sobs. because now Frankie has a GIRL and life is OVER and Gerard might as well just DIE. 

after about an hour of crying and smoking he gets a text from Mikey telling him to come home, so he does. it's barely even 3 o'clock when Gerard crawls into bed and curls up, still crying, with Mikey's hand gently patting his back and his hair until he finally passes out. 

Gerard doesn't go to school tomorrow. he just flops around his bedroom and drinks through his stash and at some point Frankie calls him and Gerard doesn't pick up. 

tomorrow is a Saturday, and when Gerard wakes up that morning (afternoon), Mikey's stolen his stash and hidden it. all of it. even the tiny bottle of liqueur Gerard had in his sock drawer. FUCKER. little brothers are the WORST.

he sees the note on his pillow later, after stumbling around his room in a hungover haze, cursing all little brothers of the world for eternity. 

"call Frank," it says, in Mikey's legible-only-to-Gerard handwriting. 

Gerard mopes. and takes some aspirin. and mopes. and mopes some more. and watches half of nightmare on elm street before he finally mans up and dials Frank’s number. 

"hey, Frankie, i--" he starts before Frank cuts him off. "no, I wanna talk in person. the graveyard?" 

Gerard nods, then, remembering Frank can't see him, swallows and rasps a "yeah, okay." 

Gerard's house is closer to the cemetery than Frank's is, so he's waiting there for a few minutes trying to arrange his stupid scarf over his nose so it doesn’t freeze, before Frankie shows up, hands shoved into his pockets and his shoulders tense. his cheeks are pink from the cold and Gerard kinda totally wants to kiss them. then he gets sad, because he remembers he can’t. then he gets mad, because he remembers WHY he can’t. 

they look at each other for a few moments before Gerard forces out, "why didn't you tell me about her?"

"what?" Frank asks, looking surprised.

"why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? why wouldn't you want to tell me?" 

"WHAT?" Frank asks, louder this time. 

"your girlfriend!! the one you skipped class on Thursday to go make out with in a mosh pit!!" Gerard shouts.

Frank stares at him for a second.

"Laura isn't my GIRLFRIEND, you idiot, she's my BEST FRIEND. and she’s GAY. AND her band came all the way from fucking Florida to play at this music festival, of course I'm going to skip school to watch them play!" 

but Gerard is too mad already to let it go. "oh, so if this LAURA is your best friend, then what the fuck am I? i thought _I_ was your best friend, Frank, what the fuck!"

"you ARE," Frank said, tugging at his hair. "I mean-- you BOTH are-- or I mean, I don't want to be your best friend anymore!"

and then Gerard starts crying again. he can't stop it, it kinda just-- fuck, Frank hates him, he was so fucking stupid, why would someone like Frank ever want to be around him when there are cool people like Laura and her band and fuck, Gerard is such a stupid waste of space.

"Gerard!!" Frank says, obviously freaked out. he replays what he said back in his head for a second before yelping, "wait!! no!! I meant, I don't wanna be JUST your best friend anymore!"

Gerard stops crying abruptly. "what?"

"I MEANT," Frank says frustratedly, still pulling at his hair, "that I want to be your BOYFRIEND!"

Gerard stares at him, and Frank takes a step back and starts babbling, "but you already know i have a crush on you ‘cause I left you a voicemail saying so on Friday, and I guess you don't feel the same cause you never returned my call and now you’re yelling at me, and the whole reason I told you to come here was so I could apologize and tell you to forget it and so I'm sorry dont--"

but Gerard's brain is still kinda hung up on "boyfriend" so before he even realizes what he's doing he's stepped forward and brought his hands up to either side of Frank's face and pressed their lips together and Frank is only frozen for about a half a second before he moves back against Gerard, kissing him like his life depends on it, and his hands are skittering all over Gerard's shoulders and up and down his sides and just barely across his ass and it's AWESOME.

after approximately a billion years they break apart and Frankie just clings to Gerard with his face all mashed up against Gerard's neck and his arms hugging tight around Gerard's waist. 

Frankie mumbles something into Gerard's neck but Gerard's can't hear it so Frank pulls away and says "I was going to tell you on Friday. in person. but you weren't there so I left you a message but when you never called me back I thought that you just heard it and didn't like me back so you freaked out and didn’t reply. ‘cause you do that sometimes, the freaking out thing. also that you hated me." 

Gerard groans, but he's smiling too. "I was going to tell you I had a crush on YOU on Thursday but you weren't there and then everyone was talking about how you were taking some girl to a music festival on a date so i, uh, freaked out and went home and got drunk and, uh, never opened your voicemail," he finishes. 

Frank giggles. "we're both stupid."

"yeah," Gerard says fondly. 

"hey, I have to take you to meet Laura sometime," Frank says, grabbing Gerard's hand and bouncing. "she's like, the most badass person I know. PLUS she was the one who convinced me to tell you I liked you. even though that didn't work out so well. except I guess it did, actually," Frank says thoughtfully, squeezing Gerard's fingers. 

Gerard nods sagely. 

\--

later that night, after a lot more making-out in the cemetery, Gerard lies in his bed and opens up his inbox, seeing Frankie's voicemail from Friday at the very top of the list. he presses play.

"hey, gee, it's Frank. i, uh, wanted to tell you this in person, but Mikey said you were really sick, so. uh. what I wanted to say was... I like you. like a lot. and, uh, yeah. please call me back, dude." there's a pause. "love you." 

Gerard may or may not grin like an idiot and hug the phone to his chest like a total girl.

**Author's Note:**

> frank and laura met online. i was trying to think of a way to put this in the story but it didn’t work but i wanted you to know anyway.


End file.
